


Flight

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [16]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Cedric has a new flying machine and Baileywick has a new source of headaches
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 3





	Flight

“Are you sure you don’t want to join me on her maiden voyage?”

Baileywick let his glasses slide down his nose just so, giving Cedric a look over them. “Do you really need to ask, Cedric?”

The sorcerer snorted, rolling his eyes before slipping a pair of goggles over them. It was a safety precaution Baileywick had insisted he use, refusing to let him even work on his new flying machine if he did not have them. “I’m only doing a circle around the castle grounds,” he said.

“I prefer keeping my feet on the ground where I am supposed to be,” Baileywick dryly said.

“You are a stick in the mud. Whatever happened to making things work?”

“That was before your crash two weeks ago.”

“That was a fluke and will not happen again.”

“And you better not fall out of it again and end up in a tree.” Cedric pouted and Baileywick gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Just be safe,” he said.

“I am always safe,” Cedric agreed. He blushed when Baileywick gave him another look, climbing into his latest version of his flying machine. He had built this one to try and carry more weight, hoping to use it more often for the collection of hard to reach ingredients. To test it, he had strapped a barrel of apples on either side of it, hoping that the balance would work. He took hold of the lever that controlled most of its functions and then took a deep breath before taking off the brake.

Baileywick watched as Cedric and the flying machine started to roll down the ramp. The steward did his best not to think about all the ways things could go wrong, focused instead on Cedric being safe.

The flying machine took off into the air once it reached the end of the ramp. The wings spread out and started to flap, turning the machine slowly in the air as it flew forward. Baileywick allowed himself to let out a sigh of relief, placing a hand on his chest to calm his racing heart. He saw Cedric waving an arm in the air to him and he snorted, returning the gesture with a wave of his own.


End file.
